From the past, apparatuses capable of displaying an object of an input image in full size, and the like have been known. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a full size image input/output device that calculates a display size of a captured image on the basis of a distance between a camera and an object, an angle of view of a photographing lens, and the like, and displays the object in full size. On the other hand, Patent Document 2 discloses a video communication system that separates a person (persons) and a background from a 2D video taken with a camera and converts the 2D video into a multilayer video to generate a full-size 3D video having a depth.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3586126
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-77710